A television or an electronic apparatus having a handwritten character recognition function comprises an input panel such as a touch panel. The input panel is stacked on a liquid crystal display panel to cover a display surface of the liquid crystal display panel.
When laying the input panel over the liquid crystal display panel, an operator supplies compressed air to a space between the input panel and the liquid crystal display panel while holding the input panel with one hand. Thus, dust sticking to the input panel and the liquid crystal display panel is blown by the compressed air.
However, if the compressed air is blown to the input panel, the input panel is lifted in response to the pressure of the compressed air, and the posture of the input panel becomes unstable. This deteriorates workability when the input panel is laid over the liquid crystal display panel.